


Once Upon A Time

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Love, M/M, Unforgettable Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: This is not your typical fairy tale. No prince charming but someone he always thinks as his prince charming. A forbidden love, they said.





	Once Upon A Time

The buzzer wakes Yunhyeong from his deep thought. He sighs heavily, earning a smile on his colleague’s face. His colleague pats his shoulder, assuring him they can do this task.

“Our informer said the perp operates from the prison. Could still operate. Apparently his people are still out there.”

Yunhyeong listens at Hanbin. He nods but remains quiet.

“Are you alright?”

“Ya. Ya.” Yunhyeong smiles. “Just you know…so many things happened…kinda tired too and also this case... This has go to be the longest task we have ever done.”

Hanbin chuckles. He agrees. They walk together following the warden towards a room. They wait for the warden to call their perp, whom they only know by the nickname.

“Detectives. You wanted to see me huh?”

“Yes…” Yunhyeong suddenly turns speechless. No way.

“Ah yes, Raizeon. What name is that? What is your real name buddy? None of your people said anything…your record was like…” Hanbin looks at him. He then notices the tension in this silence.

Donghyuk laughs dryly. “Song Yunhyeong…Detective Song Yunhyeong…” He looks at Yunhyeong, ignoring Hanbin’s question. “Long time no see…”

~~~

“I can’t do this.” Yunhyeong keeps pacing at the hallway. He massages his own fingers trying to cool himself. “I can’t. Hanbin…”

“Okay…okay. So you know our perp. Your ex-boyfriend.” Hanbin finally understands why Yunhyeong rejected him but seriously, it must have been that long since he dated Donghyuk and still not over him? “Maybe you should calm down first. Drink.” He passes the water bottle to him.

“Thanks.” Yunhyeong almost finishes the whole bottle in one gulp. This feeling is worse than being evaluated in the police academy. “Right. I should calm down. Calm…I need to be professional right?”

“Hmmm. It was in the past. You and him obviously took a different path. You must put it behind.” Hanbin holds his hands. “You can do this.”

Yunhyeong looks into his eyes. “You are right. Thanks, Hanbin.” He takes a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s talk with our perp.”

~~~

“Raizeon does not want to talk…with both of you.” The warden informs them.

Hanbin and Yunhyeong exchange looks. They know what this means. Hanbin gestures his hands towards the door, signaling Yunhyeong to interrogate Donghyuk instead.

“Okay. Maybe I should talk with him.”

“That’s exactly what he wants, Detective.”

Yunhyeong pulls the chair carefully as he takes his time to sit. It really has been so long since he last saw Donghyuk. Can’t believe he would meet Donghyuk again and of all places, it is the prison. Such an unlikely place.

“Hi.” Yunhyeong breaks the silence.

Donghyuk flashes his smile. “Hi there…Yunhyeong. I mean, Detective Song.”

Yunhyeong clears his throat. Oh how he misses that voice, the man. “It’s been a while…”

“Hmmm…” Donghyuk leans against the chair. “7 years…8 months…20 days.” He looks at Yunhyeong’s surprised face. “People like me love counting down.”

“It really has been that long?” Yunhyeong lowers his gaze to avoid Donghyuk’s eyes.

“How are your parents?” Donghyuk speaks again after a few minutes of silence. “They must be so proud seeing their son is now a detective.”

“They are fine. They…asked about you one time…you know, after…us…” Yunhyeong bites his lip. It feels weird. Donghyuk was someone he loves the most until Donghyuk made him leave. Donghyuk never told why but guess because of the life he led. He still wants to know the exact reason though.

“Ya…I know and I’m sorry.” Donghyuk looks at Yunhyeong’s hands. He really wants to hold and kiss each fingers. “Anyway…uhh detective! What is it that you want to ask?”

“Why did you tell me to leave?”

Donghyuk’s forced smile turns into a frown again. He sighs. “I believe this has nothing to do with your investigation, detective.” He notices a pool of tears at the corner of Yunhyeong’s eyes. “Baby…please stop crying.”

“Don’t call me that…” Yunhyeong’s voice is shaky and he hates how fragile he is in front of Donghyuk now. “Don’t you dare...call me that.” He almost raises his voice. “You…you…told me to leave…I hate you…”

 

** 8 years ago **

_“I got into police academy!”  
_

_“Police academy? That’s great babe. I’m so proud.” Donghyuk pulls him for a kiss. “You deserve that and the place at the academy.”_

_Yunhyeong blushes. They kiss again until the phone interrupts their sexy times._

_“Ugh. I gotta take this.”_

_“Okay okay.” Yunhyeong rolls on the bed, hugging a stuffed animal while he waits for Donghyuk._

_He never knew what job Donghyuk does but the man makes lots of money. Donghyuk did not share either and no matter how many times Yunhyeong asked, Donghyuk told him that it is an organization where he is assigned to meet people and protect people. He just hopes it is not an illegal job though Donghyuk mentioned guns a few times. Otherwise this would be him in an awkward position._

_Police to be but is dating a criminal mastermind? What a twist. This is definitely not your typical fairy tale story. No prince charming but Donghyuk is someone he always thinks as his prince charming. A forbidden love, they said._

_“I need to talk to you about something.”_

_On one fine evening, while the two of them are watching the television, Yunhyeong decides to tell Donghyuk about something which has been bothering him for the past few weeks._

_“What? Are you sure? Are you sure you are being stalked?”_

_Yunhyeong looks at Donghyuk’s serious and worry face. He nods slowly. He suddenly regrets telling him but he has to! He feels uneasy every time he steps outside the house._

_“I even….received death threats.”_

_“Shit! Why you never tell me anything?” Donghyuk gets up. He looks at Yunhyeong again. Shit, this is dangerous. “Alright babe…” He holds his hands. “Let me handle this. You go do your thing as usual. I’ll check on you. Okay?”_

_“Okay but be careful.”_

_“Don’t worry. I’m always careful.” Donghyuk cups his chin. “I’ll protect you.” He kisses his forehead._

_Donghyuk did not lie. He protects Yunhyeong. He managed to track the people who stalked and threatened Yunhyeong. Of course, he is not surprised. Being in this life as a mafia mob, the other mob would definitely try to harm the family members or your loved ones._

_In some instances, these mafia gangs really do harm the people around you._

_Donghyuk would not want to take that risk. He stares at Yunhyeong from far. The man looks happy helping his parents at the restaurant. The smile never leaves his face no matter how tired he is._

_He made a promise and he must always fulfill it. Protect Yunhyeong._

_“You got your things. Leave my man and his family alone.” Donghyuk says calmly but deep down he is furious. How he imagines he is squeezing Marcus’ head right now._

_Marcus may lead a mob with a common name, Mirrors but never let the name fool you. Mirrors operate mostly using dark magic. The last thing one would see is their fear through the mirror before the person dies the way one fears._

_“Wow, Ezra. You really love this man huh.” Marcus laughs. He looks at the photos of Yunhyeong which his men took. “I can see why. He is cute. Right boys?”_

_“Enough.” Donghyuk finishes his beer. “Our deal is finished anyway. You got your things.” He checks the time. “Now excuse me.”_

_“You are excused.” Marcus gets up. “And uh one more thing…be careful.”_

_The threat never stops but Yunhyeong does not know about that. Donghyuk makes sure he settles his job so Yunhyeong could live properly. This suddenly hits him. Maybe falling in love was a mistake. This is no fairy tale. There is no happy ending in this life he leads._

_He realizes he is endangering Yunhyeong._

_“Leave.”_

_“What? Why? Donghyuk…please. What’s got into you?”_

_“I just…don’t love you anymore.” Donghyuk feels awful for lying but it is for the best, for Yunhyeong._

_“You are lying. Look at me.” Yunhyeong holds his cheeks. “Hey…look at me. Tell me the truth.”_

_“That is the truth!” Donghyuk pushes his hands away. He sees Yunhyeong already break down to tears. His heart aches seeing his loved one cries because of him. “I don’t love you anymore…it was a mistake. Us.”_

_“Mistake?” Yunhyeong sobs harder. “No, Donghyuk…you are lying and I know. Look me in the eyes and repeat those words. You don’t mean it.”_

_Donghyuk gathers his courage so he could look deep into Yunhyeong’s sad eyes for one last time. “I don’t love you anymore. Everything was a mistake. Our relationship was a mistake. I was stupid to love you. Now leave. Leave before I do something that could hurt you.”_

_Yunhyeong feels like his world just came crashing down. Those words…Donghyuk really said them. “I used to think…we could be together forever.”_

_“Forever is bullshit. It won’t happen. Now leave. I want you out from my sight.” Donghyuk walks towards the balcony, hoping to hide the pain and his tears from Yunhyeong, and to hide the bullet that was shot at him earlier. He licks his dry lips. He knows he would pass out soon but hopefully long enough for Yunhyeong to leave him._

_Yunhyeong is devastated. Donghyuk owes his proper explanation but the man is not even looking at him now. He looks at his luggage. Donghyuk really had packed all his things._

_“No hugs? Kisses? Nothing, Donghyuk?”_

_“Damn it. Why are you still here?” He raises his voice. “Go.”_

_Donghyuk finally hears the door shuts. He falls to the floor, groaning in pain due to the bullet at the side of his abdomen. Thankfully, his people are quick to arrive._

_His vision is blurry. He sees a photo of Yunhyeong and him on the table._

_“I’m sorry…I promise…I will explain…one day…”_

 

** Present **

“Why is it taking so long? Damn it. I almost fall asleep.” Hanbin stretches his arms and legs a bit. “Did they take a trip down the memory lane or something?”

Hanbin peeks through the transparent window. He sees Yunhyeong wipes his tears. So they really did take a trip to the past. He opens the door slowly.

“Ah detective. I didn’t know I invited you to this party.” Donghyuk teases. “But alright. Join us. I’ve got nothing to say.”

“He’s right. He has nothing…I mean…he said some things. I just need to check his alibi and his stories.” Yunhyeong is still wiping his tears. He is too overwhelmed from what he just heard.

“Oh. Alright. Well…thank you, Raizeon or Donghyuk. Whichever name you want me to call you.” Hanbin smiles a bit.

“Ezra. Call me Ezra.” Donghyuk winks at him. He gets up as the warden orders. “Wait. Visit me again, Detective Song.”

Hanbin feels disgusted but sorry for Yunhyeong. He never imagined this interesting love life Yunhyeong experienced. “Are you alright?”

“Ya. Ya. I’m alright.” Yunhyeong forces his smile. He leaves the room first without saying any word.

For the first few years, he was so curious to ask for proper explanation as to why Donghyuk just told him to leave. Then when he finally moved on and learned to forget about Donghyuk, he stopped caring to know the reason. With how he lost contact with Donghyuk, it made him forget about everything.

Until today, the case he works on for two months brought him to this very prison to meet the man once was the love of his life, his prince charming. The famous Raizeon happened to be his own ex-boyfriend. Almost everyone knows Raizeon but the media hid his face and real identity as to protect the big politicians involved back then. Media.

He stays late to study about Raizeon. Everything makes sense now. How Donghyuk was secretive, how he knows nothing much about Donghyuk’s life, how naive he was to never bother to make a background check. He was in love.

In love.

He met Donghyuk again but in prison after 7 years. In prison.

 

_“If…okay…if we break up or take a break from each other after a fight or anything, where do you want us to meet?”_

_Yunhyeong pouts. “You are seriously asking this? IF. WE. BREAK. UP.?” He folds his arms._

_“It’s a rhetorical question…” Donghyuk rubs his head like a cat. “Answer. Where? Imagine we are in the movie or k-drama.”_

_“Hmmm. Imagine…” Yunhyeong thinks. “New York.”_

_“The city that never sleeps. New York. Why?”_

_“Well, just imagine we are like Kevin and his mom. Meeting on Christmas eve. Magical moment.” Yunhyeong smiles happily._

_Donghyuk chuckles seeing how Yunhyeong’s eyes sparkle. “Okay. New York. That’s nice. We walk pass by each other at crosswalk and suddenly…we realize our presence.”_

_“Yes! Yes!” Yunhyeong looks at him. “So meet in New York after a few years. Yes, like a drama. Let’s hope we won’t meet at some weird place.”_

 

Back then, both he and Donghyuk just laughed when he said “weird place” but jokes on them now. Donghyuk’s illegal activities were foiled and he met Donghyuk after so many years in prison but not as old friends or lover. They met as an investigating officer and a prisoner, a suspect.

“Hmmm…his alibi checks out. His people returned to their respective countries after he was jailed. Maybe someone wants revenge…” Yunhyeong squints his eyes as he reads the files,

“Hey. Still here?”

“Oh. Hanbin. Well…uhh going home now.” Yunhyeong immediately switches off his computer. He lets out a heavy sigh. “Hanbin ah…can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Maybe tomorrow.” He gathers his things.

“Yun…” Hanbin leans closer. “Is this about…him? Why don’t we have a drink and something to eat. You barely eat today. Come.”

They stop to eat instant noodles at the convenience store. Yunhyeong has zero appetite but he doesn’t want to argue with Hanbin. He takes his time to eat the noodles which feel like sand slithered down his throat.

“Thanks for the noodles.”

“Don’t mention it.” Hanbin looks at him. “Eat. Finish it. Wow. Never thought this day will come where I’m the one who is telling you to eat.” He laughs.

Yunhyeong just looks at him. His body is here but his mind is in prison.

 

“So the detective was your ex?”

“Yes, Junhoe.” Donghyuk looks at his cellmate.

“Do you still love him?”

Donghyuk nods. “There is never a day I stop thinking about him. He is always in my mind. My heart. I’ve always love him but him and me? Too good to be true. Too good. I thought I am living in a fairy tale. I could be his prince and he could be my Cinderella.”

Tears roll down his cheeks without him realizing. He misses Yunhyeong so much but he did not expect to meet Yunhyeong like this and in this place, not in New York like they once dreamed of.

“He probably feels disgusted. You know…falling in love with someone like me.” Donghyuk fakes his laughter.

It sounds painful to Junhoe’s ears. “Look. I may be not the expert for relationship advice but I don’t think your little detective there would feel disgusted. He loves you…or loved. I don’t know but…I’m sure he is relieved.”

“Relieved? What do you mean?”

“Well…he finally knows the truth. The reason you told him to leave. I’m certain that fact haunted him. See how he mentioned the breakup to you when he got the chance?” Junhoe looks at him. “He wants the truth. He did not judge your past, right?”

Donghyuk keeps quiet for a second, trying to recall his meeting with Yunhyeong earlier. “No…he did not…he only asked about what happened and why…then he asked about anything to relate to his case.” He shuts his eyes.

“See. I don’t know how he feels now but yes…he is at least relieved to know the truth.” Junhoe pats his shoulder. “Well, good night.”

“Good night. Hey, Junhoe…thanks.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

 

Morning.

 

“You have a visitor again, Donghyuk.”

“Hope it is the pizza delivery guy.” Donghyuk follows the warden. “Thanks.” He feels odd when the warden uncuffs him. He enters the room. “Yunhyeong…ahhh I mean…Detective.”

“Hi.” Yunhyeong approaches him. “I’m seeing you now… as someone off the badge, off duty.”

“Well okay…Yunhyeong. What-” Donghyuk could not finish his sentence when Yunhyeong hugs him tightly. “Baby…” He hears Yunhyeong’s sobbing on his chest. “Baby…please stop crying.”

Yunhyeong feels a soft kiss on his forehead. He misses that. He misses Donghyuk’s arms around him, Donghyuk’s lips, Donghyuk. He misses Donghyuk. They stay in silence for a few minutes until Yunhyeong calms himself.

“Baby…I hate to see you cry but I caused it.” Donghyuk wipes his tears. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry this is not New York.”

Yunhyeong chuckles. He lets Donghyuk touches his cheeks and kisses his forehead again and again. He doesn’t care if anyone is watching. He doesn’t care if it is ethical or not. He misses Donghyuk. That’s all matters.

“This is OUR New York.” Yunhyeong looks into his eyes. “Donghyukkie…can I ask you a question?”

He nods.

“Did you really mean those words?”

“Partially.”

“Partially?”

“I’ve risked your life. Remember that. Because of me, you had to live in fear getting killed. That’s why I said…it was a mistake. I put your life in danger and I would never forgive myself.” Donghyuk looks down.

“But you protected me…” Yunhyeong cups his face. “You were always protecting me. Please stop saying it is a mistake. I was…happy with you. All those moments, the time we used to share.”

“So you don’t regret? I mean…look at us. One is part of law enforcer and one is breaking or was breaking the law.” Donghyuk laughs a bit.

Yunhyeong shakes his head. “Not even a bit. We could break the laws together.” He gives a quick kiss on his lips.

Donghyuk touches his nape as he presses their forehead together. He shuts his eyes. If he had lived a proper life, he and Yunhyeong could have enjoyed actual New York and take photos of each other. He did choose this life when he slipped into this. He decided to stay. 

But he fell in love. In love so hard with someone who is sweet and like an angel named Song Yunhyeong. He lied to Yunhyeong, he was secretive and with the life he led, he had put Yunhyeong and his family in danger. How selfish.

It was hard for him after the break up. But it was for the best. He stalked Yunhyeong instead to make sure nobody is harming him. He watched Yunhyeong from far and cried himself to sleep. 

Then he was caught. Raizeon empire fell. It hit him. What if Yunhyeong is embarrassed?

“Our love story is a different one right?” Yunhyeong looks at him. “You and me...”

“Still impossible. Too good to be true babe. I’m...here. I won’t be out for about 4 years. I’ve been good though. A model prisoner.” Donghyuk chuckles. 

“I don’t care. Human deserves second chance and that includes you.” Yunhyeong touches his cheeks. “I will wait. 4 years. Only you, Kim Donghyuk.”

“You are too kind. You take after your parents huh?” Donghyuk pauses. He suddenly sighs loud, slowly distancing himself from Yunhyeong.

“Donghyukkie...why?” Yunhyeong grabs his wrist. 

“Your parents. How would I face them? How would I apologise to the nicest people like your parents? How? I feel so ashamed.” Donghyuk frowns. He sits on the chair, thinking there is no way he could meet Yunhyeong’s parents again. Like this.

“They would forgive you. Trust me.” Yunhyeong hugs him from behind. “Please...I’d be with you. Parents are forgiving. As long as you really turn into new leaf.” He plants a kiss on his shoulder. 

Donghyuk rubs his arm. “Yunhyeong...”

“Don’t worry. Just keep being a model prisoner here.” Yunhyeong smiles. Donghyuk just laughs and honestly, he sounds happier than yesterday. Donghyuk looks less tensed too. “I love you Donghyuk.”

“I love you too. Always. The only man I loved...well besides my dad.” Donghyuk pulls his hand so he could see the man he loves. “Hmmm...let me see. Detective Song Yunhyeong. I bet you look handsome in that uniform.”

Yunhyeong smiles shyly. “I guess...”

“But you always look handsome.” Donghyuk wraps his hands around his waist, pulling him a little rough so the latter sits on his laps. “Let me hug you for a moment.”

Yunhyeong nods. He looks at Donghyuk who remains silent with his eyes shut. He knows, if this gets out of the room, everyone in the precint would judge him but he doesn’t care. He loves Donghyuk. Always. Sure, he may have tried to put the past behind but he was too upset being told to leave.

He knows why now.

He doesn’t care what people thinks. Like he said earlier, every human deserves a second chance and he means it, especially if the person is sincere. 

He kisses Donghyuk’s forehead deeply.

“Hey...why are you crying babe?” Donghyuk could feel his tears fall on his face. “Please. Baby...”

“I’m too...I don’t know. Sorry. You were right back then. I’m such a cry baby.” 

Both of them chuckle heartily. Donghyuk takes his time to wipe his tears as he admires him closely. “Gosh you are so beautiful. God took time when He made you.”

“Stop it.” Yunhyeong blushes. He hugs Donghyuk again. “I’m gonna visit you more often...or when I am free.” He strokes his hair.

“Alright babe. When you are free. Now go be the best detective and serve for the society.” Donghyuk leans closer. “May I?”

“Of course...” 

They kiss, softly at first. Taking their time to feel each other’s lips as they ‘find’ all the lost time they couldn’t spend together. They smile between the kisses while whispering ‘I love you’.

“See you detective and take care. Use my information well.” 

“Will do. Thanks, Raizeon.” Yunhyeong looks at him as he walks together with the warden back to his cell. “Hanbin, I got additional info to reach our next suspect. I’ll text you the location.” 

“Copy that. Oh so you are at the prison? Maybe having a boyfriend is not that bad huh.” Hanbin teases.

“Nope. Not bad at all.” Yunhyeong ends the call.

He takes a glance at the prison again. And so what this is not the typical fairy tale? Donghyuk is still his prince charming and let him live in this forbidden love.


End file.
